The Blind Man
by Lyhtning
Summary: Hate was the first emotion that came to mind. The moment has arrived: Sasuke is about to kill his brother. But not before Itachi says a few departing words...


Disclaimer: Don't own. Only the angst. xP

-

**The Blind Man**

By Sakuranime

-

_All he could see was blood. _

_All he could hear were screams. _

_All he could feel was hate. _

-

He couldn't believe it.

He had finally reached his main goal; his sole _purpose_ in life.

The battle had been long and arduous and at times it seemed his opponent had the upper hand.

Sasuke had various injuries adorning his fatigued body. They throbbed painfully, reminding him that he was nearing his limits but he paid no attention to them. His attention was focused on the person in front of him.

Itachi.

His blood-related brother.

Needless to say, Sasuke didn't look too good either. The Uchiha had various scratch marks, a minor concussion on his head, slash-marks on his arms, and a large wound from a big shuriken nicked his side. Lastly, a small cut bled from his cheek.

The infamous S-rank Akatsuki member looked pitiful now. Sasuke had cornered him, pinning both hands down with kunai against a wall to make sure he couldn't perform any jutsus. Sasuke had done a number on his brother: Itachi's side bled profusely; shuriken here and there gripped menacingly onto his legs; senbon needles stuck out of one arm, paralyzing it; scratches on his face; a large chest-wound quivered from blood-loss; and a line of blood trailed from Itachi's mouth. But the fatal wound Sasuke had just delivered was the katana sticking from his stomach, embedding into the stone wall behind.

Panting heavily, forehead beaded with sweat, and sleep threatening to blanket his eyes, Sasuke's grip on the hilt tightened. The moment he had waited for; trained for; killed for- was now. Years of practice, betrayal, and blood-shed led to this moment.

Blood red eyes glaring, Sasuke's mind drifted; flashing memories running through his eyes.

(( _Itachi stood over his parent's motionless bodies, expression unreadable. A bloodied katana at his side was all Sasuke needed to know who the murderer was…_ ))

(( _Sasuke coughed blood as pain seared through his body. Itachi stood over him, frowning in disappointment. _

"_You lack hatred…if you wish to fight me, let hate consume you." Wordlessly, Itachi broke both of his arms, earning a scream to emit from Sasuke's mouth. Tossing him aside as if he was merely a bothersome fly, the older Uchiha frowned. _))

(( _It was a black and red world. _

_Sasuke found himself suspended on a cross, his arms and legs immobile. He glared as Itachi began talking. _

"_You will spend the next twenty-four hours in this world, reliving that day." Itachi's voice was stoic but Sasuke could see the cruelness in his Sharingan eyes. "Don't worry…it won't be too long…" _

_Sasuke was about to retort but his entire body shook with pain suddenly. He felt himself falling; where, he didn't know. Then he was thrown back in time, to that fateful, bloody day…_

_He saw himself, a little child…clutching his head…tears streaming down._

_His mouth opened and all that escaped was a silent scream of terror… _))

Renewed anger coursing through his veins, Sasuke twisted the sword in Itachi's stomach. Bits of blood escaped his brother's mouth and his head hung low; no sound escaped his lips. In his anger, Sasuke probably scrambled Itachi's intestines: he was probably dead.

Surprisingly, a hoarse voice filled the darkness.

Itachi chuckled in cold amusement.

"Heh…heheh…"

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction but grew into angry slits.

"What's so funny!" He demanded, wanting to grab a fallen kunai and cut open the bastard's throat-

"'_Foolish little brother…'_"

Sasuke's voice faltered.

Itachi's choking voice continued, "'_…if you…wish to kill me…'" _

He couldn't breathe.

"'…_hate…me…spite me…and…live in an…unsightly way…'_"

All of his defensive walls crumbled away, broken by the words.

"'…_run…run…and…cling worthlessly…to your pathetic…life…'"_ Slowly but surely, Itachi lifted his face to meet Sasuke's shocked eyes. A malicious grin appeared on his chapped lips.

"Remember these words?"

The words chilled him to the bone, and Sasuke's grip on the katana loosened. He could only stare in shock as his brother coughed crimson.

"Foolish little brother…I've already won."

"W-what!" Sasuke choked.

Itachi's voice gained momentum, spurred on by the disbelieving expression on his brother's face. "You did everything I told you to…let your hatred consume you…"

He stared straight into Sasuke's soul, his Sharingan-eyes looking redder by the second.

"…things you could have had…"

Sasuke mentally saw an image of Sakura's bright smile. Her emerald eyes glistened with unbridled strength and affection.

"…friendships you destroyed…"

He envisioned a battered and dejected Naruto sitting on a hospital bed. His usually ocean blue depths held a darker, lonelier shade.

"…what you betrayed…"

He remembered his hitai-ate, bearing the emblem of his birthplace: Konoha village. A slash mark ran through the insignia, condemning him as a missing nin.

"…your hands are tarnished with blood."

Sasuke couldn't think straight anymore. He had completely let go of the sword and was now staring at his shaking hands. Crimson liquid, shiny and fresh was spattered on them. He tried to breathe to calm himself but couldn't. Every breath screamed in his chest.

"I spared you, because you're…"

His quivering eyes looked up and met Itachi's crazed, bloodthirsty eyes.

"_**Just**…_"

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat; he couldn't breathe, he was choking-

"…_**like**…_"

_No…_

The thought was a small spark of hope in his mind; Sasuke was afraid of what his brother would reveal.

_NO…stop it…stop..._

"…_**ME**._" Itachi grinned wickedly; triumphantly.

"**STOP IT!**" Sasuke screamed, eyes wild in outrage. With one, swift movement, Sasuke grabbed the hilt of the katana and heaved with all his strength.

Blood spattered onto his face but Sasuke was unfazed by it. Crimson liquid dripped methodically from the sword. He slid to the ground, staring comatose-like and quaking with realization. Unexplainable emotions fought an internal war inside him.

"'_You're just like me._'"

Itachi's parting words reverberated in his head.

"'_You're just like me.'"_

Wet globules of liquid formed in the corners of Sasuke's eyes. Biting his bottom lip, he tried to suppress it but he couldn't. Not today. Not now. Hot wet tears slid down his cheek. Sasuke gritted his teeth as the rivulets continued in succession.

"_You're just like me.'"_

He gripped his head, willing the voices to be quiet but to no avail. They only grew louder.

"'_**YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME.**'"_

Throwing his head back to the sky, Sasuke screamed all of his frustration, anger, and pain.

Staring at the despairing younger Uchiha, Itachi's eyes were lifeless, but still held the wicked triumph…it teased him, as if to ask the haunting question Sasuke wondered as well.

'_Was it worth it?'_

-

_He couldn't see the love offered. _

_He couldn't hear the calls of home. _

_He couldn't feel the friendship. _

-

Weeeeelll…THIS is certainly angsty…not…really myself…(sweatdrop) Wow. If you're wondering what compelled me, it was a little three-page manga someone drew…I got my idea from that. (smile) The art is amazing and it moved me to write this story. The artwork was done by deviant artist **dragonboy-mt**. Search him up and you'll find it. Check it! It's AWESOME! (heart-eyes) Waaay talented!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
